


ART - If It Takes You Home

by Tarlan



Category: Grimm (TV), Lost Girl
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Line Art, Other, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for Crinaeae's Apocalypse Bang 2012/13 story <i>If It Takes You Home</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - If It Takes You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinaeaeswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinaeaeswords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If It Takes You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18428) by Crinaeae. 



I had the pleasure of creating artwork for Crinaeae's story, _If It Takes You Home_ , as part of the **Apocalysebang** 2012/13 challenge. Of course I had so many ideas and decided to share them all here.

**Cover (1) - banner**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/369306/369306_original.jpg)

**Cover (1) - Wallpaper**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/374775/374775_original.jpg)

**Cover (2) - Wallpaper (Blue)**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/370364/370364_original.jpg)

**Cover (3) - Lost Girl**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/370904/370904_original.jpg)

**Cover (3) - Lost Girl Wallpaper**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/370591/370591_original.jpg)

**Cover (4) - Grimm**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/372026/372026_original.jpg)

**Cover (4) - Grimm Wallpaper**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/371879/371879_original.jpg)

**Lauren - Line Art**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/375059/375059_original.jpg)

Enjoy!

~


End file.
